


Learn to live – half alive

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Other, tw: Self-Harm mentioned, tw:panic attacks mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Jar of hearts" by Christina Perri</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learn to live – half alive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jar of hearts" by Christina Perri

Dean felt alone.

No, in fact he was alone.

Nobody was left.

Nobody who would take care of him.

 

Being a lunatic wasn't just a gimmick.

He was a lunatic.

At least sometimes.

 

Dean needed those beatings.

Dean needed that pain.

To feel alive.

To live.

To fight against himself.

 

Roman had always been there.

Took care of Dean.

His brother.

His lover.

His baby boy.

 

The samoan always knew how to deal with Dean.

With every panic attack.

With every attempt of self-harm.

Roman managed Dean's matches as good as he was able to.

 

Now Roman was gone.

Back to Seth.

Dean knew it.

Knew that Roman would take care of Seth now.

Maybe because Seth wasn't the unstable one.

Not the lunatic.

Seth was just a little brat.

 

Dean was truely alone.

Roman wouldn't come back.

And Dean had to learn to live.

Alone.

Again.

Like he did in the past.

With his alter ego Jon Moxley.

Maybe he should go straight back to the indies.

To the places where blood and pain would take care of him.

 

Dean sat in his locker room.

Face burried in his hands.

Someone stepped into the room.

Taking Dean's hands in his own.

_"Let me take care...“_

Dean looked up, realizing the tears on his face.

 

_"Corbin?“_

Dean's voice was cracking.

Body shaking.

A nod from the big man right in front of him.

_"I can help you...“_

 

Maybe he wasn't Roman.

But he was tall and powerful.

And he had tattoos Dean could trace while falling into a panic attack.

Maybe it would be worth a try.

Maybe Corbin could show him to live.

Again.

Without Roman.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the beginning of Corbrose?


End file.
